


Kiss It Better

by fratboyoforome



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amazing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, angry maedhros, christ i am so bad at tags, fingon does smth that involves phone conversations with fingolfin, idk what exactly, my first smut in like ten years, not-angry fingon, something corporation-esque, teacher maedhros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fratboyoforome/pseuds/fratboyoforome
Summary: Maedhros comes home from work, and he's pissed, because his colleagues are inconsiderate knobheads. Fingon makes it better. With kisses. And blowjobs.





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acesparson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=acesparson).



> look [acesparson](http://acesparson.tumblr.com) sent me a [prompt](http://ingoldamn.tumblr.com/post/165260974765/pls-consider-findekano-trying-to-placate-a-pissed) (kinda) on tumblr and i immediately jumped at the opportunity to bitch about my co-workers through maedhros and thus process it all. also pls bear in mind, that this is the first time in ten years that i've written smut of any kind, so like, be kind to me, ok? 
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://fratboy-of-orome.tumblr.com)

“I know, but if we insist on pursuing this course of action, I really think it's gonna blow up in our faces…” Fingon paused for a moment, listening to the person on the other end of the phone call, and then said: "I understand where you're coming from, I really do, but we have to consider every option first. What if we..." He was interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming loudly.

“Babe?” he called, lowering his phone. “Is that you?”

“Yes!” came the answer. Maedhros didn’t sound anywhere near as happy as he usually did, when returning from work. For a moment Fingon considered continuing his phone conversation, but the sound of Maedhros cursing at the coffee maker and stomping around their flat, changed his mind.

“I’m sorry, dad,” he said into the phone. “I’m gonna have to call you back, alright?” Without waiting for an answer, Fingon hung up, put the phone down, and, cautiously, ventured into the kitchen.

Maedhros was tying his long hair back, a normal enough picture in itself, except his movements were harsh, and he kept muttering angrily to himself.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Fingon asked. Maedhros whirled around and, in his surprise, pulled too hard on his hairband, so it broke, and he lost control of his hair.

“Motherfucking piece of…” Maedhros cursed and threw the hairband away. He stopped, took a deep breath, and then finally looked at Fingon. “Nothing’s wrong, Fin,” he said, voice tight with forced cheer. “Everything is just.” He pulled a hand through his hair and winced, when his fingers got caught in a tangle. “Perfect. Just perfect.”

“You don’t seem like everything’s perfect,” Fingon looked closely at Maedhros, noticing the tightness in the corners of his eyes. “Come on, babe. Sit down.” He steered Maedhros over to the sofa, and sat down next to him. “So,” he said, tugging Maedhros close, “tell me what’s wrong. Did something happen at work?”

Maedhros shrugged off Fingon’s arm, and paced around the living room, clearly angry again. “I am just so sick of people, who don’t clean up after themselves! Do you have any idea how much time I spent today, cleaning up after others, calming down the cleaners, just because fucking Ëonwë is incapable of cleaning up after himself.”

Fingon couldn’t hold back a small laugh, and Maedhros whirled around, glaring daggers at him. “Do you think this is funny?” he demanded.

“No, of course not,” said Fingon quickly. “Only a little.” He grabbed Maedhros’ hand and smiled winningly. “C’mere, sit down with me.” Reluctantly Maedhros allowed Fingon to pull him back down on the couch.

As soon as Maedhros was sitting down, Fingon pushed him back, and plopped down on Maedhros’s lap. “Is there anything,” he said, lowering his voice and leaning in, “I can do,” their lips were barely an inch apart, “to make you feel,” Fingon licked his lips and Maedhros’ eyes flickered down to them, his pupils very large, “better?” Fingon finished.

“I could think of a few things,” Maedhros answered, his voice low and rough with sudden arousal and the leftover’s of his anger.

“Want me to kiss it better?” said Fingon with a twinkle in his dark eyes, and kissed Maedhros.

He didn't waste time being gentle or romantic about it, instead deepening the kiss instantly. Fingon bit Maedhros' lower lip, and Maedhros groaned, sliding his arms around Fingon's waist and pulling him closer. Fingon, for his part, took full advantage of Maedhros' open mouth, and tangled their tongues. He ground down against Maedhros' growing erection and they both groaned.

Reluctantly Maedhros pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily, while Fingon immediately started pressing small, biting kisses to his neck. He worked his way up to Maedhros' ear and bit his earlobe lightly. Maedhros' breath hitched. "I am gonna suck your cock," Fingon whispered, "and then I'm gonna fuck you, while you're still shaky and sensitive, what do you think about that, Mae?" He punctuated the statement, by grinding his erection against Maedhros' again.

"I would love that," Maedhros gasped, "please."

"So polite," Fingon murmured and started kissing a path down Maedhros' chest, unbuttoning his shirt along the way. He stopped briefly to tweak Maedhros' nipples and was rewarded with a needy whimper. He opened Maedhros' jeans with his mouth, pulling down the zipper with his teeth, and mouthed at the outline of Maedhros' heavy cock, clearly visible in his briefs.

"Please," Maedhros begged again, shaking with the effort of keeping still. Fingon grinned and pulled down Maedhros' briefs, letting his cock free. He was completely hard. So hard, in fact, that Fingon was vaguely impressed that he hadn't come yet. 

Fingon licked all the way up Maedhros' cock, from the root to the tip, drawing a moan from Maedhros. Fingon sucked gently on the head of Maedhros' cock, then leaned back a little and looked up, meeting Maedhros' heavy-lidded gaze.

Keeping the eye contact, Fingon leaned forward again, and swallowed Maedhros' cock down.

Maedhros moaned loudly and threw back his head. Fingon grinned to himself, relishing the burn at the corners of his mouth, and then swallowed around Maedhros' cock. Maedhros moaned again and buried his hands in Fingon's hair, tugging slightly.

Fingon pulled off for a moment, took a deep breath and dove back in, bobbing his head up and down, and working what his mouth couldn't cover, with his hand. It didn't take long, before Maedhros started moving his hips, pushing deeper into Fingon's mouth. Fingon relaxed his throat and stopped moving his head, letting Maedhros decide the pace and how deep he went. It took a moment before Maedhros realised that he was fucking Fingon's mouth, and he stopped abruptly, looking at Fingon with concern.

"Is... is this alright?" his voice was very hoarse, and he clearly didn't want to stop. Fingon rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you noble idiot," he said, "fuck my mouth." He took the tip of Maedhros' cock into his mouth again and sucked hard, without breaking eye contact. Maedhros groaned, and then his hands were back in Fingon's hair, except this time there was nothing gentle or cautious about it. The two first thrust, however, were shallow and cautious, but when Fingon hummed around him, Maedhros groaned and started moving in earnest.

On a particularly hard thrust, Maedhros also pulled on Fingon's hair, and Fingon couldn't hold back a moan. That, apparently, was enough to send Maedhros over the edge, and he came, straight down Fingon's throat, moaning Fingon's name.

Fingon pulled back, swallowing, and smiled at Maedhros, who was trying to catch his breath. "Well," said Fingon, "you seem less angry now." Maedhros gave a tired laugh.

"You have the weirdest way of calming me down," Maedhros said. Fingon winked.

"Better believe it, babe. Now," he stood decisively and held a hand out to Maedhros, "I believe I promised you, while you were still shaky and sensitive. Come on."

"Christ, I love you," said Maedhros, and let Fingon pull him to their bedroom.


End file.
